FAMAS G2
The FAMAS G2 is a French bullpup assault rifle that fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. The FAMAS is an assault rifle that is unlocked at rank 45 or can be purchased with Credits. History FAMAS stands for ("French: F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d''A'rmes de 'S'aint-Étienne or "Assault Rifle from the Saint-Étienne Weapon Factory"). Issued since 1979 in France, this weapon features 3 fire modes: Full auto (900 RPM), 3-round-burst (1100 RPM), and semi auto. The Famas is a French assault rifle which has 2 different variants in real life, the F1 and the G2. Its prototype versions originally used 7.62x51mm NATO rounds but it was redesigned to accept the 5.56x45mm NATO round after they found out that the 7.62 NATO wasn't suitable for a bullpup-type mechanism. The FAMAS F1 was introduced in 1971. It was not very reliable and was prone to breakage and jamming. The FAMAS G1 model was introduced in 1996 to partially replace the F1. The G2 model was then introduced to be compliant to NATO standards and used many of the G1's improvements. However, the F1 is still very common in the French Army mostly because they have held off from a large-scale purchase of G2 specification rifles.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FAMASAbout the Gun In Game The FAMAS has the highest rate of fire in the assault rifle category (Excluding AN94 and M16A4, as they are burst weapons). It has a moderate range and mediocre to low damage. The recoil is moderate to high. It has 3 fire modes: Full Auto (900 RPM), 3-round burst (1100 RPM), and semi-auto. The in-game FAMAS uses the same iron sights as the real-life FAMAS, and in real life, the FAMAS's iron sights are very useful. In game, however, it is very hard to aim at targets and track moving enemies with the FAMAS' iron sights. It is highly recommended to mount any optic available on it immediately. The gun is best used in CQC and at medium range, so you'll want to use the attachments that increase either aim stability or hip stability. If the player uses this gun almost exclusively for CQC, suppressors are a very good choice to increase your surprise on the enemy, although mid range effectiveness will be reduced and at long range the modified FAMAS will be essentially useless at long range. Due to the moderate to very high recoil and the low minimum damage-per-bullet(at 18 damage per shot at long range, 6 shots to body to kill rather than the usual 5 shots), this gun is not recommended for long-range engagements. The 3-round burst mode increases the rate of fire, but the gun becomes extremely uncontrollable. The semi-automatic fire mode is not very useful as the Famas' damage is very low at longer ranges. Due to its very high rate of fire, the FAMAS has negligible ammo efficiency. As a result, the player always needs to stay close to cover to reload. It also makes the FAMAS a less ideal firearm to kill multiple opponents at longer ranges. While using this gun, players will likely need to search for ammo or fire in short bursts to conserve. Fortunately, the FAMAS accepts all assault rifle ammunition. Pros and Cons Pros: * It has the highest rate of fire of all the automatic assault rifles. * Very high DPS at close range. * It has the fastest reload time in-game. (Unrealistic as it's a bullpup weapon, meaning that the magazine is behind the handle. This leads to an awkward positioning, reducing your reload speed capacity.) Cons: * It consumes the stored ammunition quickly. * Mid to high recoil. * It has the lowest minimum damage of all the assault rifles. ** It also has a lower minimum damage than carbines and even some PDW's. Trivia * In Alpha stage and early Beta stage, the 3rd Person model of FAMAS was the AN-94. This was fixed on December 30th 2015. * The rifle in game is the FAMAS G2 due to the trigger guard style and the usage of a STANAG 30 round magazine. ** However, it has the minimum fire rate of the FAMAS F1 (900-1000 RPM). The FAMAS G2 in real life can fire between (1000-1100 RPM). This is probably done for balancing. ** This lower rate of fire might also be seen as a buff because it mitigates recoil from uncontrolled automatic fire, especially from a weapon that fires as fast as the FAMAS. * The Phantom Forces FAMAS has a bayonet attachment point. However you cannot attach a bayonet in-game. * The old max -> min statistics were 50 max -> 90 min. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry